Visiting for a Second Time this Week
by gaudy
Summary: Sequel to Walls of the Mind *Complete*


Title: Visiting for a Second Time this Week   
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com Title: A Life Unknown   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13   
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: Sequel to Walls of the Mind.   
Distribution: Please, ask first.   
Dedication: Thanks to Nikki (Polarist) for correcting my fic and Laura.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics! I just have to figure how to open up my floopy disks.   
Feedback = New chapter.   
  
  
Visiting for a Second Time this Week   
  
Michael got out of the car; he stood between the car's opened door and stared at the window where he had last seen her face.   
  
Michael didn't know what he was doing there, he just knew he need to see her, to talk to her, he owed her that much. He seemed to owe a lot of people…   
  
He sighed and entered the building. He hated it. Everything was so white and cold. It seemed that the only thing that lived there were ghosts. The halls were empty and it was quiet, but noisy at the same time. Murmurs could be heard everywhere, but they seemed to come from his mind instead of the building. It was like an annoying buzz in his ear with the purpose of driving him insane. Just when the murmurs seemed natural, but still agonizing, a terrifying scream would make it's way to his ears, startling him, and making him rethink this decision.   
  
The nurse in the reception desk smiled at him, handing him the clipboard for him to sign. "She is in the same room," she said, not bothering to ask who he had come to see. Everyone there knew who he was by now, the only thing she found strange was that he was alone, he usually was with a blond girl. "Nurse Lydia said Liz talked, but I think she just imagined it. Liz is still in the same state, just as the day she was brought in. I mostly think it was her hope that Liz would talk. She is very attached to her, we all are. Liz seemed to be a girl full of life   
  
"She was," Michael muttered. "Thanks," he said more clearly.   
  
"Your welcome, dear. You know your way around, so go ahead." The nurse gave him one last smile and returned to her work.   
  
Michael stared at the nurse for a moment, but then continued to his destination. When he reached Liz's rooms, the screams were louder, coming from everywhere except Liz's room. In her room the only thing that existed was silence, making him wish it were just as loud as outside. Michael grabbed the door handle, but he couldn't make himself open the door, he was about to flee, but the door opened, making him jump.   
  
"Hello, Michael. You can come in. I think your visit will do her some good."   
  
Michael straightened up and swallowed. "Is it true that you heard her speak?"   
  
Lydia nodded, "Yes, but it was so soft that it makes me think it was just the wind that made it's way into these walls." She saw Michael's face fall. "You mustn't give up hope. Now go before visiting hours are over." Lydia patted Michael on the shoulder and left.   
  
Knowing it was too late to turn back, Michael entered the room. Like in his last visit he saw Liz seated on the rocking chair. He stopped walking and just stood staring at her. "Hey, Liz, it's me, Michael." For a moment Liz's eyes left the wall and turned to him. Michael had to blink to make sure he was seeing right. When he opened his eyes again he found his eyes staring back at hers. But just a s silently and unexpectedly she turned her attention back to the wall.   
  
Michael shook his head, trying to clear it. He took a chair and settled it next to Liz. He rubbed his hands, not knowing how to begin. "Liz, I don't know if you can see me or hear me, but I know I owe you this much—I need to be truthful."   
  
* * * *   
Liz laid in bed next to Michael, half of her body on top of his. They were sharing one of those quiet moments where only their breathing was heard.   
  
Michael ran his hands up and down her back, just feeling the texture of her skin.   
  
Liz had her ear on top of his heart, hearing each of his heartbeats, her hand also trailing down his body. "You'll never lie to me, right?"   
  
Michael kissed the top of her head. "Never, I'll always be truthful to you, Liz."   
* * * *   
  
Michael momentarily closed his eyes at the memory. He sighed and continued, "You stood up for me when no one would." Every word he uttered seemed to bring back memories of the time they were together.   
  
* * * *   
"Michael, your shift started three hours ago, this the fourth time you get here this late. You can't even tell me a valuable excuse." Mr. Parker lectured. "I need a cook I can depend on. I don't have an option but to fire you."   
  
Liz bursted through the doors, and stood in front of Michael as if she were shielding him. "Dad, you can't fire him. It's not his fault he has been late."   
  
Michael grabbed Liz by the shoulder, silently telling her that it didn't matter, that she shouldn't get in the way, but she didn't pay attention to him.   
  
"Dad, he was late because of me, he was helping me with something, and I forgot to call you," Liz somewhat lamely said.   
  
"I'm sorry, Liz, but that's not good enough," Mr. Parker said, opening his desk drawer to take his blank checks out.   
  
Liz was through being "peaceful". "Fine, then you lose a waitress too!" Liz took of her apron and threw it on the floor. "Michael's the best cook we had, and just because he was late a few times you'll fire him?! I so don't want to work for someone that doesn't value his or her employees! Even if you are my father!"   
  
Mr. Parker ripped the check in half. "Okay, Liz. Michael, just make sure that it doesn't happen again or at least call."   
  
Liz squealed and hugged her father. "I knew you weren't so bad."   
  
Mr. Parker kissed her cheek. "You had a good last argument," he whispered in her ear and left.   
  
Liz turned to Michael. "Save it. You need the job. Besides Dad wouldn't have agreed to it if what I said weren't true." Liz saw Michael still looked unhappy. "Just because I helped you doesn't mean you owe me anything. God! Sometimes you are too much of a thick head for your own good. You can never accept any help." Liz threw her arms up in the air. "Oh, forget it! You are just stubborn and your pride is bigger than an elephant. I sometimes have no idea what's worst your ego or your pride."   
  
Liz had been too busy ranting that she hadn't noticed Michael closing the door and when she tried to open the door she couldn't. "What the hell is wrong with the door!?"   
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, immediately calming her down. "Thank you."   
* * * *   
  
Liz's joyful laughter ran in his head as the memory faded away. "I knew then that I didn't deserved you and I can't help but agree with that now more than ever." Michael ran his hands through his hair again. He lost the count of the times he had done that in the time he was there. "I was jealous."   
  
* * * *   
Michael climbed up the latter like he had been doing every night. Like every other day, he approached the window, but he didn't make it past it. There in the middle of the room stood Max and Liz—kissing.   
  
All he could see was the kiss, but he resigned, he turned and left. All his insecurities about his relationship with Liz resurfaced. He was so deep in though that he didn't see the person in front of him.   
  
"Michael, what are you doing here? I was on my way to see Liz."   
  
Michael looked Maria over. "I'm heading home…you want to come?"   
  
Maria didn't think twice about it.   
* * * *   
  
"I don't know what came over me… But by the time I found out what really happened it was too late. If only I had known that very moment what I know now…" Michael remembered that day clearly.   
  
* * * *   
Michael sat on the sofa, Maria on his lap. Two days had gone by since he had seeing Max and Liz kissing, and he was still angry.   
  
"So, Max, how did it go at Liz's?" Maria asked.   
  
Max rubbed his cheek at the reminder. "Not so good. She kicked me out after she slapped me."   
  
Michael's pride and anger blinded him even though he had heard Max's confession. A part of him couldn't have been more happy, but fear that one day Liz would realize what a mistake she made, held him back.   
  
Once Michael reached his apartment, he went straight to his room, he threw Maria on the bed and made love to her. He had meaningless sex with her, he had to admit he was using her, but he didn't even give the consequences a second thought. They had started a rhythm when the door of his room flew opened and a gasp followed. Maria fell on his chest, and Michael stared speechless at Liz. He couldn't bring himself to do anything, he just watched as her eyes filled up with tears. He was petrified, and some part of him knew it was over.   
* * * *   
  
"I was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was angry. I wasn't prepared for what happened. I never wanted this to happen to you."   
  
* * * *   
Maria and Michael knocked on Liz's bedroom door. In embarrassment Maria insisted they talk to Liz.   
  
"Michael, lets get Mr. Parker, he has an extra key."   
  
"He does?" A part of Michael couldn't help, but wonder of all the times Jeff could have walk in on them. "Uh, let's go get him.   
  
Michael thought he had entered another world when they got inside Liz's room. The sight was paralyzing. Pictures, curtains, even the bed was thorn and Liz sat in the middle of the room, not blinking, just rocking back and forward.   
* * * *   
  
Michael grabbed Liz's hand. "I just want your forgiveness. I'm sorry, Liz, for everything I did."   
  
Michael kissed her hand and began to sob for forgiveness. He felt something on his hair and he looked up. He couldn't speak, he just watched as tears fell from Liz's unblinking eyes.   
  
"Liz, please say something. I don't know what to do. Just like before…" Michael tried to get another reaction out of her, but it was useless. "Liz, I hate to go now. I'm getting married. I owe Maria that, after all she's been through. There's nothing I can do now…" Michael gave his back to Liz and opened the door to leave.   
  
"You should have trusted me, Michael, like I once trusted you." The wind seemed to whisper, but Michael would recognize her voice in any form.   
  
Michael turned to look at Liz again, but the only sign that she was even alive were her tears and just as he came he left.   
  
Michael was getting inside the car when Lydia came up to him.   
  
"Was she really crying?" She hopefully asked.   
  
Michael nodded his affirmation. "I think I heard her voice too…"   
  
Lydia looked up to Liz's window. "She doesn't belong there. I wish I knew who hurt her so deeply. I bet she was in love." Lydia sadly looked at Michael. "Only love can drive you crazy. I bet she would have given her life for him. That kind of love only comes once in a lifetime and he missed it." Lydia shrugged. "If she knew he didn't deserved her, all would be better." Lydia looked at her watch. "Well, bye, and good luck."   
  
Michael, again speechless nodded. Just when he was about to get inside the car an agonizing, painful scream made it's way out of the walls of the Asylum. Shuddering and worried, Michael got inside the car, knowing he was on his way to forever seal his fate. The scream still echoing in his mind.   
  
The end!!!   



End file.
